Starter Guide
Oi! There's a lot of information and it's tough to know where to start with it all. This should help walk you through the process. Step One There are a few pages that are very important for you to read and know about. You must read them. All other pages are optional, but it would be a good idea for you to be familiar with the other aspects of the game. Required Reading *General & IC Rules *Setting *Species *Classes *Skills *About XP *Character Creation Guidelines Guides There are various other guides on the site which you may wish to consult while creating a character, all of which are linked to on the main wiki page. Step Two: Create an Account Sign up with an account! Your account should only be the name of your character, not anything else. You may sign up with first, middle, and last name (if your character has one). Keep in mind that we do have a Taken & Reserved Names page, so please check there to ensure you are not going to use something that's already been used! Only the first name is required, though. If you wish, you are also allowed to have an out of character account. The name of that account should be whatever you want to be called. Step Three: Make Your Character Once you have created your account, start filling out your profile. To do this, go to User CP > Edit Profile, or click here. You must fill in values for the sex, species, class, height and weight appropriate to your species, mutations, and the three 'detailed' areas of the profile: description, personality, and history. In your history, it is recommended to note that you can either be a native of Sverige or have come here through a "portal" from another world. Once you've come through the portal, the radiation of the area has turned you into one of the species of Sverige, along with different markings and colorations if you wish. Keep in mind that characters that come from "other worlds" start as normal starter characters on Sverige. There are no length requirements for any of these fields. :) You get either two skills, two mutations, or one of each for free when you create a new character. You may not choose a sub-skill of another skill as a starting skill, as the requirement to have a sub-skill is to have an apprentice level in the "parent" skill. You also may not "level" a skill up to another level with one of your free things, as all skills require xp gained in character to level up. Once you have finished filling out the profile, create a thread in this board. The title should only be the name of your character, and the message will only need to include the name of your character and which two free starters they will be getting. When you have posted the thread, an email notification will be instantly sent to the admin, and your application will be looked over next time she is doing admin duties. After your character has been accepted, be sure to post in the Taken & Reserved Names list and the Voice Claims if you are concerned with such things. Step Four Introduce Yourself! We strongly encourage you to post an introduction. Everyone would be happy to welcome you to the game and begin plotting with you. Jump Into the RP! If you haven't found anyone to plot with, there are a lot of open threads for you to hop in to. :) You do not need to ask to join- they are open for a reason! Anyone is welcome! To see which threads are open, check out the top of the forum, underneath where your avatar would be. There are three tabs, one of which will reveal any open threads! Related *Home *Sverige *Guides Category:Mechanics